After the Dream
by RearViewWriter
Summary: Its over they won. But more importantly, they lost everything and that was unacceptable, at least for him it was. In a last ditch effort to save the world they once knew Harry engages in a risky deal with time itself to win the back what he's already lost
1. History

**Disclaimer****:** I do not, have not, and will never own Harry Potter. All characters in this piece are fictional and all references to real places are merely coincidence.

* * *

"I still don't see what the problem is," a short man in his mid-twenties began quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't see any problem with the potion at all and the spellwork is flawless." He ran a pal hand through his raven black locks revealing a small lightning bolt shaped scar, or rather a tattoo of a lightning bolt. The actual scar had faded a few years back.

A woman which probably stood at five and a half feet shook her head, long blond curls swung too and fro. "I do not know enough about potions to validate the accuracy of it and the spell work _is_ fine. It is just the runes. The placement is way too risky. There's no way to ensure safe passage or even survival!" She sighed and reached for her drink. "I cannot approve its continued use, but I will allow it; five times, tops. Do you agree, Ron?"

The redhead to her left nodded soundly. "Hermione's right, Harry. This is pretty dangerous. Not quite as dangerous as breaking into Gringotts, twice might I add, but it is at the top of that list of the craziest things you've ever wanted to do." Smiling slightly he tried to lighten the mood before getting serious again. He sat hunched over, pensively studying the assorted pieces of parchment scattered across an old oak table. Hazel eyes squinted in the dimly lit light.

"Its def risky, but I know you'll do it anyway. Chrono runes will cause a problem due to their nature and abundance…" He trailed off and ruffled through the papers again before pulling out a page will arithmetic problems drawled all over it. "Five times means five different people at five different times; five years, five months, and five days apart. Timing is everything and you have to face it Harry. You have shit luck with timing. Don't even get me started on the reversed Thorn rune. I see why it has to be there, but you're just asking to be killed with that one."

Harry scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my timing and I mad sure to include Gytu in there. The Powers aren't going to strike me down for fixing what they messed up in the first place. It _will_ work! We just need to figure out who we are going to send. I don't want to risk you two again so I need to think of four o-"

He didn't get any further than that before Hermione voiced her objection. "Not happening. Were coming whether you want us to or not. You must know by now that would never allow you to do something risky with out us. We bound to each other so we would always remember. You will not take this from us now. How can you even thi-"

"Drop it, 'Mione." Ron said firmly. "He understands. The three of us are going. We need two other people; our people." Motioning to the nearest waiter he pointed to each of there drinks. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

The brunette shook his head negatively. "No, not yet. I'm more worried about when I am going to send everyone back. Obviously I will be sending myself back as the spell has to be cast in Parseltounge, but I need to figure out when we will send each person back."

"Because of our soul bond it will be pretty hard to hide a connection from relatives and friends with someone that we've never met before. I should go back the furthest because I'll be in the easiest position to hide it, already being in the magical world and all. 'Mione can't be sent back until she's at least eleven. She won't be able to explain it so she should need to hide it for the least amount of time. A month or two at most."

"Wait just a minuet, Ron," Began the blond witch as she took a sip of her new drink, a calculating look in her eye. "Does the time difference have to take place in the past?" At his questioning glance she continued. "What if he waited the allotted amount of time in the present…Would he be able to send us all back at the same point in time?"

The man in question narrowed his eyes in thought. "Theoretically yes he could, but the bond would drive him mad before the required years were up. He wouldn't be sane enough to walk, let alone remember how and when to cast a spell he invented thirty years ago."

An uneasy silence fell over the trio. Each taking their turn to mull over what they had just been talking about, they sipped at their drinks before speaking. They had been here for hours and by the looks of the waiters and staff it was nearing closing time. "So…I'm thinking Draco Malfoy and one of the twins."

"No, you can't separate the twins. They'd go mad. They have a mental link. And I will not take that insufferable _pureblood_ anywhere."

"Both twins?"

"I'd kill myself. What about Neville and Ginny?"

"I can't take her back she lives with me. Neville, yes. Ginny, no.

"I like Fleur personally-"

"Absolutely not! I will not deal with a veela older with more hormones in a teenager's body. It's like asking for trouble."

"Both of you stop!" Harry interrupted. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll work all this out in a few years when it counts. For now just relax and enjoy the last of your drinks."

Before a silence could fall over the table again Hermione threw back her chair and stood up as fast as she could. One hand flew to her mouth and the other flew to the mug she had been drinking out of. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Harry James Potter you di-"

She never got to finish her sentence. She disappeared long before that. "You know she's going to kill you, right mate? If I don't kill you first that is."

Harry smiled happily at his best mate. I know you won't. You knew what I had planned all along, didn't you?" At his friends nod a rather somber look fell over his features. "It'll be hard on you for five years. Forgive me?"

"Already have mate, cheers."

He had accepted his fate and now Harry had to do the same. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back in the chair and sighed, imagining the life that won't exist. "Thirty-five years and this will never happen."

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is my first story so it's a little short. I will probably update once ever week. Does anyone have any preference on who is sent back with them? They won't be introduced for a few more chapters so its fair game right now. Feedback is welcome!!

Review! 3


	2. Oversoul

"_Duck!"_

_That was all the warning Ron got as he was forced to throw himself to the ground to avoid a rather nasty cutting hex to the midsection sent at him from an unknown source. Idly he wondered why he wasn't just told to dodge when he saw a red light and felt another spell whiz right over his head, the speed ruffling his tuff of hair slightly. 'That would be why.' With his face planted into the overgrown grass he could smell the mildew that hadn't quite dried up yet. Yes this smell was much better then the charred, burning smell, that had forever tainted his nostrils after his last close call with fiendfyre. _

"_Protego totalum! Reducto! Tergo!" Lights were still flashing above him. Using his hands, he pushed off the ground with bloodied knuckles. He winced as he felt his left shoulder pop. Dislocated. Rolling to his right slightly before he stood up allowed him to get a quick glimpse of his surroundings._

_To his left side he could see several Death Eaters and Phoenix Members dueling it out. By the lack of intensity of the spells colors, he could tell that they were weakening. It was only natural, really. They had been battling for hours already. If the rising sun was any indication to go by it was almost eight hours. Wincing internally he watched as one of his allies was caught by an enchanted rope. Shooting a quick diffindo their way he focused on his right. _

_He barely had time to shield himself from the oncoming hex. "Protego!" Snapping his wand in the right motions he watched somewhat pleased as the blue light was deflected harmlessly. He didn't think that he had enough energy left to perform a decent charm. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure why he was still standing. He really should have stopped hours ago. It was clear that this battle was lost. That was apparent the moment The Dark Lord had portkeyed Harry and himself out. Without Harry there was no way that they could-_

_Refocusing on the matter at hand he dropped his shield and charged towards his nearest opponent. Ignoring his dislocated shoulder he used his left hand to unsheathe a poison laddered, hand made, Khukuri dagger. Hearing the familiar pop of apparition he quickly glanced behind him and smiled before he jabbed his weapon into the heart of an unknown Death Eater. Hermione had finally arrived with reinforcements. _

_To his immense relief he not only spotted her, but several other people he knew. Hermione Granger was at the front of the group. Standing confidently she was quickly dictating orders to Phoenix Members. Their pure white dragonhide robes stood out greatly. All those on the battlefield could see hope for the first time in hours. Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour branched off to 'A' formation, three members followed them. Hurrying to the far side of the battle to assist the weary another group branched out._

_Michael Corner and Ginerva Weasley led another five members towards the middle of the chaos. It was where he had last remembered seeing Neville. Although that had been a long time since then, he was confident that of all people he was okay. He was one of the few people who had changed greatly after graduating. He became strong and relentless. Sometimes Ron would even call him ruthless so he wasn't worried._

_Hermione herself and Luna Lovegood were quickly hurrying to his location. Good. He was absolutely exhausted. While Luna continued on past him to help deal with the remaining Death Eaters, Hermione had thrown herself into his arms._

"_I'm so sorry Ron. We didn't know. We had no idea that they would attack here. Draco was told that the attack would be on Brighton Alley, outside of Spinner's End." She sobbed into his chest. "We didn't know."_

_Rubbing his hand in circles around her back he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "It's fine 'Mione. I know that you would have done everything possible to prevent an attack here." As the remaining Death Eaters were being dealt with, he looked on sadly at the remains of his former house. "The burrow did well while it lasted. It was due to fall for years and maybe now we can finally get those renovations done." _

_She laughed slightly. "Oh, Ron. I know this is hard on you, but we can work something out. I'm sure you and your family can come live with us at Moody's house. It's a virtual fortress."_

_He nodded absently as he released her from the hug and gently took her hand with his own. "I know all that, but I had hoped that you and Harry would move in here with me." Taking a few strides towards the rubble that was his house. He frowned. It had been utterly destroyed. The wards had fallen like hot putty. The home was so old that the structure was easily ripped apart as well. "Have you been in touch with Harry? The Dark Lord abducted him pretty early in the battle. Everything went downhill after that."_

"_Harry? Do you mean he's not here?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she dropped Ron's hand. "When was he taken? I didn't even-"_

_A pop sounded behind them and Luna's shout alerted them to who it was. "Harry!" Turning around, Ron was mortified._

"_No!"_

* * *

It was early on a Saturday morning when Molly Weasley was awoken from her much needed slumber. The window showed that it was still dark out. A quick tempus confirmed it. 3:10, read the numbers. Her husband still slept on soundly next to her in their modest full sized bed. In-between his snores she listened for an unusual sound. What was it that had awoken her?

A muffled cry several minuets later cleared that up for her. Was that Ron? Getting up she slipped on her pink slippers that Arthur had gotten for her last Christmas and mad her way to the smallest bedroom of the house. "Lumos," she whispered as she pushed open the heavy door. Her eyes widened as she took in the form of her youngest son curled up in a ball crying into his knees. "My baby…"

"It's Green-eyes. He's hurt. He's-he's…" Coughs wracked his frame as he tried to catch his breath enough to explain to his mother what had happened.

Quickly she sat on the bed next to her sun, careful not to shine the ball of light at the tip of her wand in his eyes. She forced her son to look up at her in hopes of consoling him. However when she was finally able to get him to look at her she gasped. Both she and Arthur had brown eyes. They were average power-level magic-folk. All of their children other that Charlie had brown eyes and even then his eyes were only a dark blue. Ron had brown eyes, he always did.

Molly's son's eyes, were hazel.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I think that chapter turned out okay. A little glimpse of the future that they left behind and I showed the successful time travel of Ron. Not bad for a first time fic….right?

As always, review!


	3. His Oddities

After birthing several children Molly Weasley considered herself an expert on the subject. Seven kids within twenty years; six boys (including a pair of identical twins) and one girl. She was quite proud of all her children.

Her oldest, Bill had just received word that he would be a Prefect in the following year and was at the top of his class. He would be successful if his charm work was anything to go by.

Her second oldest, Charlie, was not far behind him fame wise. He was a seeker for his house in school. While that may not be too much to brag about normally it was in this case. Gryffindor had yet to loose a game in two years. Her boy was a quidditch star in the making although she sincerely hoped his love for magical creatures didn't get in his way.

Of course there was also her batch of children who have yet to go to Hogwarts. Percy was her biggest hope out of the last five to be extremely successful. He was such a sweet boy and a stickler for the rules. Unfortunately for the twins Fred and George he was a little bit of a tattletale. Not something to be proud of mind you, but he had saved her from the numerous pranks that she always found herself victim of.

Ginny was her youngest and the only girl to bless the family in generations. She defiantly had her parents temper, but in the long run Molly mused that it probably wasn't all that bad. She was a little shy and outshone by her brothers, but once she got to Hogwarts that was all bound to change…And then there was Ron.

There was no child that she had ever felt so disconnected to other than her youngest boy. He turned seven in a few months, but after last weeks nighttime scare she realized that she hardly knew him at all. Somehow in her constant bustling around her boy had become almost an afterthought. Never had she been so ashamed of herself.

Between doting on the only girl in her family, dodging the twins' pranks, and teaching Percy new vocabulary words, Ron had pulled himself away. She was unsure if it had happened directly after that nightmare or if it had been happening long before that and she had overlooked it and once she had realized that her son's eyes were hazel and not brown she had immediately consulted the books she had collected during the First War.

_**A Pureblood and their Magical Rights**_

_**Written by Hengist of Woodcroft**_

…_In greater Pureblood society there are several properties that will give an indication of a wizards (or witches) power-level, natural affinity, and physical properties. Through years of study it has become known that a magical beings hair properties, wand type, wand length, eye color, and blood status can give a clear indication of who they are and how they will behave. You can determine almost down to the last detail everything about a person that you have never met before with just a few moments look into their profile within the Ministry._

_As described in earlier versions of this book the purity of ones blood is determined by three things; the mother's birthline, the father's birthline, and the impact that the child's birth has had on the lives of the parents. There are three sublevels based upon that. Greater pureblood, lesser pureblood, half-blood, squib, and mudblood are further broken town based on their eye color. Taking in the natural shades in the most powerful order we come to a list like such; green, grey, blue, black, and brown. _

_Now, further confusion may arise when it is realized that most wizards have brown eyes. This is explained in depth when you take in the other factor that would taint ones eye color. Their natural affinity and hair types result in mix shades. The current power listing in order determined solely by eye color is as follows: emerald, maroon, hazel, grey, dark blue, brown, light blue, turquoise, caramel, gold and amethyst…_

After reading that article she had laid awake for quite a while just sitting and thinking in her sitting room, four floors above her Ron lay sleeping fitfully. They were both troubled. Although he seemed completely normal to the rest of the family, Molly was able to pick up on what she hadn't noticed before or perhaps what she had notice and just overlooked.

Ron was quieter for his age than all the other children she had raised. It wasn't that he was unwilling to talk or afraid of voicing his opinions. He just seemed to enjoy watching everything going on more. He often found a place on the floor and simply _observed_ the family. He still interacted plenty with the family although sometimes in the weirdest ways.

Whenever he hung around Fred and George he made sure to ask lots of questions regarding their latest prank and often on whom it would be released upon. With his bright, curious smile and shining hazel eyes he had no trouble getting the response he wanted. He would then immediately go and subtly inform the victim of their impending disposition.

His favorite color was green his favorite food was chicken pot pie. Where as a few months ago she was certain his favorites consisted of orange and chocolate frogs. Also another thing that she had noticed was his obsession with his younger sister. Usually he wanted nothing to do with her, but recently (as of this past week) he seemed to almost dote on her.

He was content to simply sit and draw with her or even play with the few dolls she had. He would join her when either Molly or Author read to her and was often caught helping her with the menial chores that were assigned to her. It was quite odd actually. It was almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear any second. Quite odd.

Like right now he sat next to her on the rug in the sitting room, just outside the kitchen. The were involved in a quiet conversation that she couldn't quite hear, but seeing the soft smile on both their faces as he braided her shoulder length auburn hair was enough for her. She allowed herself to watch as Ginny excitedly turned around and grabbed Ron's hand, leading him dutifully towards the doll house in the corner. They sat down and she passed him two of her five dolls, both were falling apart. He could hear her slightly now, directing him on how to play 'House'. Cute.

Returning her attentions to the roast lamb that she had cooking in the small oven she used a fork to turn it. Wrinkling her nose she hesitantly removed the potatoes from the pan. Burned. She really should have been paying greater attention. Oh well, better luck next time. She smiled beside herself. "Ronald, Ginny…will you two like to help Mommy peel some potatoes?"

"Course Mum.'Wet me put Bwondie 'nd Ken 'way 'irst. M'kay?" Turning to her youngest she smiled and nodded before opening her eyes wide. The half falling apart dolls were no longer falling apart. In fact it looked brand new and Ginny was smiling away thanking her brother.

Ron's eyes were glowing slightly and his hair stood on end (almost straight up), a clear indication of accidental magic. Perhaps it was time to consult Arthur.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Not a bad chapter I don't think, especially considering I wrote it in like two hours. I spent about three hours before that making a floor plan of the Burrow so I can be somewhat accurate. Yay, though. Another chapter completed.

As always review!!


End file.
